


Without You

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Episode: s02e23 Twilight, F/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Post Twilight..I think that covers it. This comes with a Kleenex warning.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Not mine...cause if I did there would be no Twilight.  
  
Go grab your tissues.  


* * *

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. If anything it should have been me. I sit here and stare at your desk and wonder why you aren’t here. Logically I know you are here. You’re down on one of Ducky’s tables, but you are supposed to be sitting at your desk or I guess at this hour at home in your bed, sleeping.

He said it was me he was after. I should have known better. He was always after you, even when he wasn’t. I should have protected you better. I should have fought the director when he put you on as my protection detail. It’s one thing to protect the President and know that you could be killed in the line of duty, but to protect me. I should have known he was after you.

I can’t help but just stare at the empty desk next to mine. You should be there. Fighting with Tony. Defending McGee. Laughing with Abby when you’re supposed to be doing paper work. Teasing Ducky about his stories. You should be here.

Should be here with me.

I know I should be thinking of finding that bastard that did this to you, but all I can do is stare at that desk that should have a vibrant woman sitting behind it.

I should have done better. Protected you better. Taught you better. Loved you better.

What am I going to do without you?

How will the team be now that you’re not here?

Who will fight with Tony? 

Who will Tony next try to black mail with a wet t-shirt contest photo?

Who will defend McGee against Tony?

Who will listen to Ducky’s stories without interruption?

Who will Abby go to the spa with?

Who will I stare at, at points throughout the day?

What will happen to our team, our family without you?

Who will I love, now that you aren’t here?

What will I do without you?


End file.
